She was gone, Now shes back
by 14bubbles
Summary: Clary left her hometown of Idris, CO to go on Broadway and star in the musical Hamilton. But, now she is back. Will her friends still remember her? Has she changed? And, what of Simon's new friends? Is it a coincidence that he is now friends with the school jerks, the same people that used to bully her for her fiery red hair and her shortness?
1. Prologue: You'll be Back

**Prologue:**

"Bye! I'll miss you so much!" I yelled through the crowd at the airport to my best friends, and only friends, Simon Lewis and Maia Roberts, my parents, Jocelyn and Luke, and my brother Jon. I was just about to board a plane that was going to take me from my hometown of Idris, Colorado to Broadway. Yes, _the_ Broadway in NY.

I was leaving a week before my junior year in highschool started. You're probably wondering how I got from the crazy band to a professional actor/singer/dancer (Triple Threat)

Well, the story is quite amusing. As you know, there is always a party happening when you are in highschool, I went to one of these "amazing" parties, and somehow ended up playing truth or dare. Well, I don't exactly drink so I was sober, but my friend Simon, well let's just say he went streaking through the town park with nothing but antlers on his head the last time we went to a party. When Simon asked I said dare, and Simon being Simon, asked me to take a video of me singing/dancing/acting and told me to send it to a director of a random show as an audition tape. I, not wanting to back down from a dare, did the dare. No more than 2 months later I got an email from the director of Hamilton saying that they still needed an Angelica Schuyler and wanted me to play the part.

I immediately went to Simon, well after telling my parents, and told him that I was going to do it. He agreed saying, "You might beable to skip the rest of Sophomore year and all of Junior year and that would be awesome." Well, sadly my contract didn't start August and end until next December (meaning all of junior year and half of senior year).

The upside of me leaving town was that I got to ditch the Lightwood kids for a year and a half. Jace, Alec, and Isabelle Lightwood were the "populars" and the people that made fun of my shortness and red hair. The downside of the arrangement was that I couldn't see my family of friends for the next year and a half.

Okay, back to the present.

"Gate B62 is now boarding the B group. I repeat, gate B62 is now boarding the B group."

"Okay guys. That's me," I said, giving last hugs.

"Bye Clary. Please try and call everyday!" exclaimed my mother.

"Make sure you eat some New York Pizza!" that was obviously my brother Jon. He had a weird fetish for eating at all the pizza diners he saw when ever we went traveling. A fetish that he was trying, and failing, to pass on to me.

"I'll do my best, Jon. Bye Mom, bye Luke. Bye Simon and Maia!" I yelled.

"Bye Clare-Bear, Go kick some broadway butt!" Simon finally spoke.

I turned and faced the gate, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling. I slowly walked on the plane. This was it, I was leaving.


	2. Chapter 1: The Story of Tonight

**Chapter I: The Story of Tonight**

 _One year and about a half later…_

 _(Clary's last show)_

CPoV

"Hey Simon!" I said into my phone. I was sad. My last show was tomorrow, and I was not ready.

"Hey Clare. What state are you doing your last show in? And are you excited for coming home?" Simon asked.

"Well, I'll tell you where I am in just a second. And, I guess I'm kinda sad about coming home. It's just- urgh, we are a whole family here. I mean, I guess you could say that I know the cast like I know my own mind, and I will never find anybody else as trusting or as kind, well other than you and Maia," I paused, "Simon, I have some extra tickets to my last show, and I was wondering, if, um- if you would like to bring some friends to my last show? I wouldn't be able to see you before the show, but you could come backstage and meet the cast?"

"Clary, I-I would love to, but it's a little too late to get a plane ticket to wherever you are," disappointment hinting in his voice.

"Well, you see- that's just the thing, you won't need a plane ticket because… Well, I'm doing my last show in Idris!" I exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're here? That's awesome! Yeah, some of my friends and I would love to come!"  
"That's great, Si! Can't wait to see you!" I hung up, bouncing around my dressing room, then barging into Phillipa Soo's ( **AN: For those of you who don't know, Phillipa Soo plays Eliza Schuyler in Hamilton, and Renee Elise Goldsberry plays Angelica Schuyler** ) room and explaining everything.

Xox0xoX

SPoV

"Izzy! Isabelle Sophia LIghtwood! Get over here!" I yelled through the house. All three of the Lightwoods came rushing into the room right next to the game room. We had been playing video games when Clary called, I had left the room so I could hear her better. "I have good news."

"Well, Rat Face, why aren't you telling us?" Jace asked, using my old nickname.

"Jace, Alec you might want to cover your ears," they did, "Iz, that was my good friend Clary, and she was calling to let me know that she has five extra tickets to Hamilton, here in Idris. And we are allowed to meet the cast backstage."

The sound that came out of Isabelle Lightwood's mouth was anything but human.

Izzy always loved Broadway, so when they released information about a new show about our ten dollar founding father without a father, also known as Alexander Hamilton. She bought the album instantly and four days later, she knew all 46 of the songs.

"So, should I go call her and tell her that we want the tickets?" I asked, fully intending on doing so.

"Yes!" Surprisingly all of them said that at the same time.

"Ok, ok. I'll go call Clary. Oh, and before I forget to mention this, you all knew my friend Clary Fairchild."

Authors Note:

There will be mentions of Hamilton. Each chapter will be named after a song, and I will be very proud if someone could name the two references in this chapter. Yes, Pillipa Soo does actually play Eliza Schuyler in Hamilton and Renee Elise Goldsberry does actually play Angelica. If you haven't already listened to some of the songs from Hamilton I highly suggest that you do. And, I really don't think that Izzy would be that excited over Broadway so yes, she is a little OOC and is probably going to be a lot like me in that area. And I will be switching PoV's. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: One Last Time

**Chapter II: One Last Time**

 _Night of the last show_

CPoV

Ok, I can do this. Nothing we haven't done before. Just my last show. Alright, let's do this.

I heard the first few words of the first song coming through the speakers. "How does a bastard Orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot…"

 _Skip to the fifth song:_ The Schuyler Sisters

BURR:

There's nothing rich folks love more

Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor

They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common

Just to watch 'em talk

Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded

Uh oh, but little does he know that

His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at

COMPANY:

Work, work

ANGELICA:

Angelica!

COMPANY:

Work, work

ELIZA:

Eliza!

PEGGY:

And Peggy!

COMPANY:

Work, work

The Schuyler sisters

ANGELICA:

Angelica!

PEGGY:

Peggy!

ELIZA:

Eliza!

COMPANY:

Work!

PEGGY:

Daddy said to be home by sundown

ANGELICA:

Daddy doesn't need to know

PEGGY:

Daddy said not to go downtown

ANGELICA:

Like I said, you're free to go

But—look around, look around

The revolution's happening in New York

ELIZA & PEGGY:

New York

COMPANY:

Angelica

SISTERS & COMPANY:

Work!

PEGGY:

It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war

ELIZA:

People shouting in the square

PEGGY:

It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore

ANGELICA:

New ideas in the air

ANGELICA & MALE ENSEMBLE:

Look around, look around—

ELIZA:

Angelica, remind me what we're looking for

ALL MEN:

She's looking for me!

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):

Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work)

I'm looking for a mind at work (work, work) [x2]

Woa-oah

SISTERS:

Woa-oah

SISTERS & COMPANY:

Work!

BURR:

Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city

Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty

Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels?

You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?

ANGELICA:

Burr, you disgust me

BURR:

Ahh, so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me

ANGELICA:

I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

You want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

ALL SISTERS:

"We hold these truths to be self-evident

That all men are created equal"

ANGELICA and (COMPANY):

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson (unh!)

I'mma compel him to include women in the sequel

WOMEN:

Work!

ELIZA:

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now

ELIZA, PEGGY:

Look around, look around at how

Lucky we are to be alive right now

ALL SISTERS:

History is happening in Manhattan and we

Just happen to be in the greatest city in the world

SISTERS & COMPANY:

In the greatest city in the world!

ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((MEN)):

Cause I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine

(look around, look around)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane

(the revolution's happening in)((hey, hey, hey, hey))

ANGELICA (ELIZA, PEGGY) ((WOMEN)):

(New York) You want a revolution? ((look around, look around))

I want a revelation (In New York, woah)

So listen to my declaration ((the revolution's happening))

ALL SISTERS (WOMEN) ((MEN)):

We hold these truths to be self evident

(look around, look around) (hey, hey)

That all men are created equal

(at how lucky we are to be alive right now) (hey, hey)

ALL SISTERS & COMPANY:

Look around, look around

At how lucky we are to be alive right now

History is happening in Manhattan

And we just happen to be

WOMEN (MEN):

In the greatest city in the world (in the greatest city)

COMPANY:

In the greatest city in the world!

COMPANY:

Work, work

ANGELICA:

Angelica!

COMPANY:

Work, work

ELIZA:

Eliza!

PEGGY:

And Peggy!

COMPANY:

Work, work

ALL SISTERS:

The Schuyler sisters

COMPANY:

Work, work

ALL SISTERS (COMPANY):

We're looking for a mind at work (work, work)

Hey (work, work)

ANGELICA (COMPANY):

Woah-ah! (work, work)

ELIZA & PEGGY (COMPANY):

Hey (work, work)

In the greatest city

ALL SISTERS:

In the greatest city

In the world!

COMPANY:

In the greatest city in the world!

After my second favorite number we were applauded then rushed off stage so we could get ready for our next appearance. I loved when we were performing or were waiting for our next number. We have so much fun and, we are all in the room where it happens.

"You know, Clare, it's more fun when you're talking to somebody, other than reading-" I hold up the cover, "- Alexander Hamilton. Hmph, didn't see that coming," a random voice says from in front of me.

"Yeah well- Hold up, is that you Simon?" I exclaim, looking up to the face of my best friend.

"You know it! I am the one and only Simon Lewis!" Oh, how I have missed the voice of my geeky best friend.

"Who did you bring with you?" I asked, curious about who Simon has been hanging out with while I was away.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise that you won't go ballistic, or blow your top." he says and I nod, "Okay then, I brought your brother and Jace, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood."  
"Slow down Simon, I thought I just heard you say that you brought the Lightwood kids." I commented, not believing what he just said.

"Well, I kinda did," he winces.


	4. Authors note (really sorry!)

So sorry about the authors note. I will probably be updating a lot less frequently than I already do. My school has started and I am having some writers block problems for chapter 3. I will try my hardest to get a chapter up in hopefully a few weeks from now, I just have a lot of AP classes and we all know those can be hard. Thank you so much for supporting this story, and I will try to update soon!


	5. Another AN (Hiatus note)

So, this really sucks. I know. But I have literally only have "Chapter III: What'd I miss" written for the next chapter. So, yes I will be putting this on hold until I can actually put some thought into what I am writing. I have four AP classes and I started school yesterday and already have a butt load of homework. It's hard, being a freshmen. I guess what I'm trying to say is "Don't give up on me yet fans!" I don't plan on leaving the story but it probably will seem like that if I do get into our fall play, and continue with NJHS (well now NHS).


	6. Chapter III: What'd I miss

**Chapter III: What'd I Miss?**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I shouted, "Seriously Simon, do you even know who they are? They made my first few years a High school a living hell!"

"I know Clary, but there is a lot more to why I brought them here. When you left, it was hard on your parents, brother, and me. Things happened. It was hard," Simon was attempting to back up his, and was doing a shit job at it.

"Ok, well I have to go, I'm on next," I said.

When I got on stage, I barely made it through Helpless and Satisfied without wanting to break down crying. How could he do this? He knows what they did to me, but still he goes and brings them with him? Urg!

"Alexander: You strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied.

Angelica: I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself.

Alexander: You're like, me, I'm never satisfied.

Angelica: Is that right?

Alexander: I've never been satisfied.

Angelica: My name is Angelica Schuyler

Alexander: Alexander Hamilton

Angelica: Where's your family from?

Alexander: Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done, just you wait, but just you wait…

Angelica: So so so— so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level!

What the hell is the catch? It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light,

it's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right? The conversation lasted two minutes,

maybe three minutes, ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's a dream and it's a bit of a dance,

a bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance. He's a bit of a flirt, but I'm 'a give it a chance.

I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer? His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?

He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.

Handsome, boy, does he know it! Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!

I wanna take him far away from this place, then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…"

After the song, I ran off stage and right into Jonathan, my brother...

 **AN: I updated! Aren't you proud of me? Sorry for the lack of references in this chapter. I will try to get the next chapter up soon! I have my audition Monday, so wish me luck! And don't forget the helpful** **criticism! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 4: What Comes Next

**Chapter IV: What Comes Next?**

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _I was walking back from Simon's house when my phone started to ring, the phone number was my brothers. I knew that he nevered loved to talk on the phone, saying if he wanted to talk to somebody he would just do it in person. So, if my brother was calling me, it meant it was an emergency._

" _Hi Jon. What do you want?" I asked, a little nervous._

" _Clary. You got a letter in the mail today. It was from Thomas Kail," I sucked in a breath, "Clary, they want you to play Angelica."  
_ " _WHAT?!" I screamed into the phone, "Say no more, I'll be right there."_

 _I hung up and sprinted to my house. My brother was waiting for me at the door and said, "I'm not lying Clary, just you wait, just you wait."_

 _I walked into the house and saw my parents sitting around one letter. The letter I had NOT been waiting for._

" _Clary," my mother said in a soft voice, "Congratulations."_

" _Good job sweetheart." My dad._

 _I looked at the letter and it said:_

 _ **To: Clarissa Fairchild**_

 _ **From: The Broadway Company of Hamilton**_

 _Dear Ms. Fairchild,_

 _AFTER REVIEWING YOUR AUDITION AND APPLICATION WE HAVE DECIDED TO CAST YOU AS ANGELICA SCHUYLER. WE WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO START IMMEDIATELY (MEANING TOMORROW)._

 _SINCERELY,_

 _THOMAS KAIL_

 _I looked up from the letter shocked, "I'll do it."_

" _That's great sweetheart, that's great!" my dad said._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked, up. And saw my brother staring down at me.

 **AN: So now you know some more of Clary's past, and some more about Jon (ish). Please give me some feed back and let me know who's PoV I should do next. Thanks for reading!  
-Bubbles**


	8. So, Authors Note(sorry)

So, please don't kill me! I've tried, but words just aren't flowing. I also took to reading all the classics (Jane Austin, Charles Dickens, Bronte Sisters, etc) and they have my full attention right now. I'm really sorry! If I don't update by Thanksgiving, you can go and ditch this story, and find a new one. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this. I'm also getting all new teachers after this week, and all I can say to my school is "Really? This is just a new kind of stupid." That being said, please forgive me, and I hope to get something up. Even if it's three words saying "Wait for it."

One a completely unrelated note, I just watched Moulin Rouge, and instantly imagined Satine say "One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday." and Aaron Burr reply with "Just wait for it." Can't you imagine that? So, anyway, I hope that you don't give up until Thankgiving (for those who aren't American, that's November 24). I'm also on Archive of Our Own, and my user name there is the same as here. I have a Throne of Glass fanfiction over there. Hope you all have a wonderful week, and I will attempt to get my creative juices flowing.

Yours truly,

14bubbles


	9. SHADOWHUNTERS SEASON 2!

NOT REQUIRED TO READ, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD!

So, I was just watching live TV and got a SHADOWHUNTERS season 2 commercial! I'm like, super excited. I have about half of the next chapter done, it's just a little harder because I'm doing it in another PoV. I'm not gonna tell you who, but I hope you will enjoy it. So, I'm gonna go freak out now, and I hope you all have a great rest of the week!

Thanks for reading!

14bubbles

P.S: The next _real_ chapter should be up in about 2 weeks. Just in time for Halloween! Might be spooky!


End file.
